Erik Stromblad
Native of Planet Blackmoon, Avatar of Nightfall, Apocalyspe Averter, Sphynx Smitter, Guardian of Njordenheim Erik Stromblad was a disciple of Nightfall. A well known swordsmen. Erik joined a group of adventurers consisting of Skullvie, The Kurgan and Reichter. The party had encountered much loss during their adventure. They needed a solid addition. They had encountered demons, undead and visits to the astral realm. The group was sworn to protect the lands of man. A few cities in to his adventure, Erik met his end in a graveyard. The group had thinned. Reichter was gone, off on his own by the time the group faced the unholy sons of Araiykus. They served ancient evil forces. Days of end were eminent. Skullvie had recently gained power as the 1st Avatar to Nightfall, his liege. Inside this graveyard the party was victorious vs. powerful werewolf guardians. But, Erik had fallen. Limbs torn, body badly burned. Skullvie resurrected Erik using the powers of the avatar. He scanned the nearby graves. Searching for the largest corpse. Once found, he raised the body. Merging the soul of Erik and compounded the flesh with even more muscle and skeletal fortitude. Erik Stromblad was reborn in a cemetery with strength comparable to a Titan. Time passed and the sons of Araiykus were confronted by Skullvie, The Kurgan & Erik Stromblad. The 3 sons were brutally slain in glorious combat. Out in the distance a mythical beast could be seen. A sphynx with a rider. Araiykus returned to avenge his slain children. First to strike a blow was Skullvie, but did little good. He was imprisoned by Araiykus, while battling the sphynx. So The Kurgan boldly laughed. "I don't need to be anyone's avatar, to get this done!" Within a few moments. Even the god of war knew he was outmatched and simply Gated out of the realm. Erik knowing he was the lone man standing against all this evil recited a short concentrated prayer to his diety. "Please Nightfall of the Blackmoon, grant me avatar status. Allow me the power to stop these corrupt forces that vie to destroy mankind. Please allow me the strength. I will not fail, for my faith is my strength. I will prevail while others have faultered." With his first act, he called upon the power of Silver Rage, the Katana of Nightfall. Doing enough damage to eject Araiykus from his sphynx, killing the beast. Araiykus, summoned ancient demons. Powerful enough to be leaders of their own pantheons. 3 Anceint ones. (Knowing some of the history between Nightfall & Power Slave) Erik utilized one of his immortal powers, "The Calling" fearing he may not win. He called out to Power Slave, otherwise known as Lucifer. He asked that Power Slave block any summons to make it a fair fight. By this time, only one demon had remained. Power Slave grabbed his amulet and ripped it from his neck. Tossing it to the sky. A pentagram formed above and domed the entire area with arcane energy. He smiled and simply stated, "The show's yours." The dark one Erik faced ripped a mask from his face. Let out an eerie laughter, that sent shock waves through his body like thunder. Damage coursed through his body through out the entire battle. He felt as if he had died dozens of times. But knew being the avatar was his only saving grace. Nothing he ever felt in life compared to this Tune of Thunder. He could understand the grating insults that cut to his very core as the sonic energy ran over him. Like the 2 demons before. The damage from Silver Rage was too much for them to handle. They couldn't withstand a constant barrage from a skilled warrior. Erik used one final power in the battle of the 3 ancient ones. He absorbed all the power left from the 3. The dome of arcane power lifted. 3 ancient demons were smote. An apocalyspe was averted. In the time that followed. Planet Blackmoon was not to continue. The ancient being that had protected humanity in the past had turned his back on them. Shortly after the world was blown apart. In brief moments before that world's cataclysm The Kurgan and Reichter approached Erik. Erik refused to leave Njordenheim. He refused to go to another world and become a god. Even though he was powerful enough to accomplish this, he wasn't interested. He was quite content having saved humanity. Even if his world wasn't to continue. He knew secretly his talents would be called upon again. When man's options are low. When the end is nigh. He may need to find a group of dedicated individuals willing to help stop the forces of evil.